The Topic At Hand
by Thepizzagirl100
Summary: One shots tied together through out the McMahon Helmsley era. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He was not afraid of her.**  
**

Apprehensive, maybe. Intrigued, maybe. But afraid? Absolutely not. He couldn't quite place a label on the fluttering sensation in his stomach but he would not label it fear of this girl.

Stephanie McMahon was just that-a McMahon but she was also a 23 year old girl and logically Triple H shouldn't be afraid of 23 year old girls. There's just something about the way she has completely flipped from the modest little lady he was accustomed to seeing with daddy dearest into the confident woman before him. She has proposed an idea to overthrow her father and take control of the company-with himself at her side.

They do not talk regularly. They barely see one another. He has beaten up her boyfriend on multiple occasions. For all intents and purposes one would assume they were enemies if only by association. Hunter hates her father and the feeling is mutual. It makes him the perfect person for this to work, she explains, before writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to her prospective business partner, leaving the locker room as quickly as she entered. Hunter memorizes the contents of her note: phone number, time, date, and place to meet. He has 3 days to give her an answer.

* * *

Stephanie has laid out a brilliant plan. They talked over some of the details but for the most part Hunter was impressed. She is intelligent beyond her years and more cunning than he would have ever expected, and he finds himself admiring such ruthlessness. Decieving her family, betraying their trust, and sleeping with the enemy is quite ruthless indeed. Though they have not actually slept together yet, he knows it's what she desires. Part of the plan is a marriage and while she doesn't explicitly state it he assumes this would include being intimate, and in turn, faithful to each other. Hunter sees no problem with that, it will save them both the trouble of having to court strangers when in need of a quick release. As Stephanie bends over to get them both a bottle of water out of the mini fridge he scans her long supple legs and perfectly rounded backside. A low growl rumbles through his chest at the thought of them sexually. Nothing about what they do will be quick, he wants to give it to her agonizingly slow until she's begging him for more. She does nothing to curb his desire, she touches him at every opportunity that presents itself and Hunter is acutely aware of her eyes roaming his form when she thinks he isn't looking. When she sits next to him on the couch it is much closer than simple business partners should be and he blatantly runs his knuckles against her thigh.

"All of this sounds perfect Stephanie...and forgive me if I'm skeptical...but who's to say you don't leave me high and dry once you have what you want? Make me just another pawn in your game?"

"If that was the idea I would do this all with someone I don't hold in such high regard. I don't think you're the kind of man who would let someone outsmart you like that."

He feigns bashfulness at her compliment and responds in kind, he thinks highly of her as well. She blushes when he talks he notices. Can not keep eye contact for long. She is either lying through her teeth or soaking wet at the thought of him and he desperately hopes its the latter.

"It won't be easy, Hunter. My father has resources we don't...he'll fight tooth and nail to get revenge at some point, even if at first everything goes well. Damaging his ego won't put him on the shelf forever."

She suddenly sounds frightened, like the severity of what could happen has just struck her. He is sure that Vince will come after him for 'corrupting' his baby girl but Stephanie has nothing to fret over. Vince won't lay a finger on her, not if he has anything to say about it.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about." he says softly, lifting her chin with a finger. "I'll watch your back and you watch mine. No ones gonna pull a fast one on us."

"He's a very powerful man, with very powerful friends. I don't doubt your ability to take on the world, I know how strong you are, but we can't be together 24/7. I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm just nervous that if something goes wrong...I just want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. There can't be any flaws in this. None at all." his finger moves from her chin to her lips before she can continue. He grins slightly and her cheeks turn rosy again.

"Where's all that self assurance you had jut a moment ago? Where's the sexy determined woman who has faith that this will work out? Stephanie you could have gone to anyone but you came to me because you know what I'm capable of. Tell me what I have that sets me apart from the rest, that's the answer to your doubts."

She is breathing heavily from their close proximity. His hand firmly grasps her thigh in reassurance but his thumb traces small circles on the inner most part. He can be affectionate. He can be gentle. There is much more to Hunter Hearst Helmsley than she knows and he wants to show her exactly how much. He will blame it on his admiration for the headstrong personality she has been exuding as of late but he's just never been so impressed with a woman before. He admires her drive; her passion and he knows that if they work together they might as well be unstoppable. But her apprehension is understandable. Putting her faith and trust in a man she barely knows isn't probably something she's done often but she's doing it for him-with him-and he respects such bravery. It only makes sense that he gives her the same.

"I'll protect you. You know I will." it's barely a whisper as he presses their lips together and just as quickly pulls away. Stephanie is entranced, with her eyes locked on his own and her fingers tight around his wrist.

"_Do_ you know what I can offer you that other men can't?" his face leans in close to hers, words menacingly low, trying to make his voice as frightening as his size indicates he is. But she doesn't budge an inch. Only grins up at him, undeterred by the hulking man in front of her.

"I plan on finding out soon enough."

Stephanie wraps her arms around his neck and and pulls him closer with all the brash confidence a beautiful young woman should have.

Even though his stomach is doing backflips, he smiles into the kiss. No, this feeling isn't fear at all**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I just can't pretend to be unconscious for that long.''

Stephanie is crazy. She wants to actually be drugged for their drive-thru wedding. Danger was a well known aphrodisiac, sure, but this might be taking things too far. He tries to tell her it's a bad idea but her paranoia wins out in the end and he simply agrees to do what she wants. Regardless of how preposterous the idea really is. So he dopes her up on allergy medication and swears it will have the same effect. It does, and by the time the first phase of their plan has been completed and they arrive back at the hotel Stephanie's brain isnt communicating directions very well. Hunter simply picks her up bridal style and carries her to their room. Considering they did just get married, he supposes its fitting, carrying her through the threshold and all. He places her body on the plush mattress before sitting down next to her and a low sigh escapes him as he glances around, taking in his surroundings. He'd had some strange experiences in his life but today had been a doozy. He was mentally drained and eager to just stop thinking for a moment. Unfortunately not thinking was impossible. This particular days events would serve as the catalyst for many things to come and though it had been stressful, Hunter was pleased with the results-when they showed the video to Vince there wouldn't be any second guessing the authenticity. Everything would play out smoothly as long as they stayed focused. He began to take off his shoes to relax just as Stephanie's crooning voice caught his attention.

"Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"Take my clothes off."

She must be uncomfortable. He suddenly realizes how hot their room actually is. The air conditioning is on but the humid Vegas night is unforgiving. Hunter nods in response before getting up to grab a pair of sweatpants from his bag. He'd rather not go searching through hers. Women's luggage was a whole different, confusing world. Sitting back on the bed, he begins to strip her down until there is nothing left shielding her from his sight but her undergarments. His fingers move across her flat stomach barely rising and falling with her controlled breathing pattern. The very tip of his thumb sneaks into her panty line and his pointer follows suit before he looks up into her face and pulls away. What is he doing? She's barely awake, and probably couldn't stop him if she tried but he won't take advantage of her. No matter how gorgeous she looks with her hair splayed out on the mattress and her bra strap barely hanging onto her shoulder...

She moans his name again and he offers an apathetic grunt in response, trying to pretend the way he is leaning over her is innocent.

"You don't have to stop." she giggles and before he can deny his wants she takes his hand in her own.

"I trust you." and she squeezes his larger hand in a show of confidence.

"You shouldn't." is his low response but she only giggles again.

"Well I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Hunter scoffs. That wasn't very much of a reason. They were only in their current situation because of the hatred they shared for Vince McMahon. It was an angry vindictive set up to get back at a man who had wronged them both. That really wasn't a strong basis for trust. But here she was telling him she felt comfortable in her vulnerability with him. She is gorgeous and lovely and feisty and he just can't do that to her. In the morning, when he can be sure that she's completely cognizant, he'll pick up right where they've just left off. For now his plans include a shower and sleep so he pulls his hand out of her grasp and makes his way into the bathroom.

The hot spray of water relaxes his muscles but not his mind. He just got married. Married! To Stephanie McMahon! Part of it all feels like some weird dream where he's vaguely aware it isn't reality, but as he looks at the gold band adorning his left ring finger he knows it is anything but a dream. Now that they were wed, it was time for step 2; humiliate Vince and reveal their love affair. It seemed pretty straight forward from there on out. They would take over the company and that was that...but what happened after? He and Stephanie could be considered friends with benefits at this point but they weren't in love-not even close. What did they do after the initial fun wore off, just get a divorce and move on to other people? He wasn't planning on getting attached but it seemed difficult not to in their current predicament. Stephanie was the most intriguing, confusing, beautiful piece of work he had ever come across and if they had met under different circumstances he would most definitely have been interested. She just didn't seem to have a place in his life beforehand because they were from different worlds but now...

Hunter let out a frustrated groan as he rinsed his hair. This was something they actually had to talk about. It was no use stressing over variables, facts, coincidences or anything else that could further his mental anguish. When he exits the steamy bathroom, he finds his new wife with her back to him, the sheets loosely wrapped around her midsection. The scene looks inviting and in his exhaustion Hunter crawls into bed beside her, carefully leaving a sliver of space between them. Not so far as to make her think he's uncomfortable, but not too close to feel forced upon. As soon as he begins to nod off her voice startles him into awareness.

"I feel safe with you." she shrugs and Hunter can tell its an honest answer. Her eyes are contemplative now, any lingering drowsiness not evident on her soft features. She almost looks embarrassed that she admitted it but he wasn't judging. With the way Vince treated her Hunter wasn't surprised she felt safe with him. Lord knows the other men in her life hadn't made her feel that way. When he thinks about it, its slightly disconcerting. He'd been nothing but good to her once they had started this affair and it was likely that she had taken comfort in a stability and safety she'd never experienced. But what exactly had he done for her to feel this way about him? He wants to ask her if her simple crush on him is becoming more but she pulls his face to hers and kisses him deeply.

What choice does he have but to reciprocate? They both want this and it's their wedding night, any lingering apprehension Hunter may have had is taken over by hot naked lust and he's perfectly okay with that. Lips lock in a passionate kiss filled with tongue and eliciting moans from both. A build up isn't needed, their individual wants are one in the same.

His kisses quickly move to her collarbone and his hand reaches behind her and unhooks her bra in one quick movement. She smiles into his hair as her hands run up and down his shoulders, barely able to concentrate as his mouth wraps around one of her nipples and her lips part in satisfaction. He switches back and forth between each mound of flesh so many times that she doesn't realize how heavy her breathing has become until he comes up for another kiss and she can barely take part in it. He doesn't seem to mind too much. He places open mouthed kisses along her jawline, his soft lips contrasting with his rough beard is a strangely erotic sensation and she revels in the feeling until she can catch her breath and return the kiss that she failed to just a moment ago. While Hunter may have been opposed to this at first he doesn't seem to be now. Stephanie can feel his arousal against her leg and she is eager to return the favor from earlier. When Hunter repositions himself slightly, she reaches for his groin and grabs as much of him as she can through his shorts. He buries his face in her neck and she feels him mumble against her skin.

"Everything you're doing is fantastic, trust me, but I want this." she says into his ear as she rubs his length just enough to make it twitch. He curses loud enough for her to hear before fusing their mouths together again, tongues clashing passionately and hands roaming everywhere. Before either of them can completely process what has happened Stephanie finds herself bent over in front of the man she married only hours earlier, seconds away from consummating the most ridiculous marriage she can imagine. When all he does is run his hand down her spine she almost thinks he's having second maybe he'll bail out; after all the marriage isn't recognized until they have sex. But her doubts are forgotten as he brings her closer to the edge of the bed and the tip of his erection brushes against her core. The feeling is almost electric as he slowly pushes in, fingers gripping onto her hip so hard they leave red imprints. He repeats the action a few more times until she begins to move back against him and they fall into a smooth, moderate rhythm. Stephanie doesn't vocalize her pleasure (his ego is already big enough) but she's absolutely positive he has the perfect ratio of length and girth in between his legs. The small moans she's been offering as encouragement turn into his name as soon as he picks up the pace because holy shit he was good but he hadn't been this good the first time. It only gets better and they go for 2 more rounds before he lays down next to her desperately trying to catch his breath. When he steals a glance at the woman next to him he finds her staring into space. Normally, he would make a comment about how he must have seriously screwed her brains out, but there's a certain sadness in her expression that he's seen before. One minute she's riding him senseless, completely in control of a man twice her size, and the next minute she looks like a lost little girl. He reaches over to grasp her forearm in his hand and get her attention. Her head jerks up, startled, she must have assumed him already asleep, but he is wide awake and offers her a gentle grin. She returns it and he moves closer, tugging half of her body onto his. They stare at one another for a short while before she lets out a soft chuckle and lays her head in the crook of his neck, comfortable and relaxed.

"You are an enigma, Ms. McMahon."

"Isn't it McMahon-Helmsley now? I am your wife..."

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Running his fingers through her hair, he decides it has a nice ring to it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a process getting used to each other.

"Do you know you've been in the bathroom for an hour?"

"Yes."

"I don't take that long and I'm a woman."

"You don't take this long because you're a woman. Shaving everything is a process, I've got more ground to cover than you do."

"I don't mind your body hair."

She watches him drag the razor down his stomach in a long smooth stroke before he looks up. His twinkling eyes and mischievous smirk make his manscaping ritual almost bearable.

"I do. Now scram, I'll be done in a minute."

She rolls her eyes and smiles back before retreating into the bedroom and after what feels like another hour, Hunter finally exits the adjoining wash room. Laughing at Stephanie's annoyed expression he quickly picks a shirt out of the closet.

" I promise it wont take me half as long to get dressed." he quips, as she picks up his pants from beside her on the mattress.

"Well come on then, get your clothes on." the khaki slacks are practically shoved into his arms before she makes a move to walk away, probably to get his socks, shoes, and anything else to speed up the process, but Hunter wraps a large arm around her waist and pulls her in.

"You need to relax." he whispers against her neck before placing a kiss to her putty lips. At first she doesn't respond but after a moment she was putty in his hands. She'd been so eager to get to the arena just a moment ago and now all she could think about was how low his towel hung on his hips. Eventually he breaks the kiss and she rests a hand on his chest.

"Everything is perfect right now, right?" his voice sounds too reassuring to be a legitimate question so she nods in response, beginning to pull away. His arms drop from her waist but his expression is serious.

"So are you going to tell me whats really wrong?"

She should have known. Perceptive as always. Breaking away from his gaze she thinks about her answer for a moment. Opening up to Hunter felt natural. She wanted to be honest with him even when experience warned against it. When logic told her he was a terrible idea, she still couldnt (didn't really want to) get away from him. She thinks it strange to be this comfortable with someone. When she was with Andrew, all of his actions felt possessive. Whether he was holding her or asking about her day, she always felt like an object as opposed to a person. With Hunter, it is different. While he's not clingy or overbearing, he's never distant-physically or emotionally. A lot of the time he seems to simply follow her lead which she finds surprising. Before this she never would of expected him to take a passive position in anything and this unexpected personality trait makes furthers her attraction for him on more than just a physical level.

She's not in denial. She knows that she cares about him more than she probably should. Knows how dangerous it (he) is. Knows he might break her heart. But she just cant stop herself from falling for him. She worries that he doesn't feel the same even though his actions say different. Little things like holding her hand or asking what she wants for breakfast seem so strange coming from him that she wants to be suspicious; forces herself to second guess him so that if he does do something to betray her trust, she can feel prepared or it. But the way he looks at her with such a genuine concern challenges these doubts and makes logical thought completely irrelevant.

"I'm still getting used to all this." she says, motioning between them.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do! I'm just afraid that something's going to happen to ruin this and thats the exact opposite of what I want." she expects him to understand. People are already trying to ruin what they have with rumors and lies and physical violence. Her concern is natural, but Hunter's gaze is still probing.

"Something….or someone?" he asks. His tone almost uninterested as he pulls his pants on and makes a move for his shoes. Her lack of an answer is answer enough and a part of him is glad she neither confirmed nor denied his suspicions. If she had said she was scared of her father or some insignificant superstar on the roster he wouldn't believe it, and maybe she knows this. Maybe, she's beginning to understand him, he thinks.

"You say you trust me. You say you feel safe with me but you need to stop being so afraid. We're in this together, Steph. I'm not going to hurt you."

And he wasn't. Not intentionally. He had no plans to ditch her, stab her in the back, or leave her for another woman. As far into the future as he can imagine, he sees her. And as much as it scares him, he knows he'd be okay with it. He's 30 years old and up until a few months ago he couldnt think of anything but the title. His work consumed him and he was perfectly fine with that, with living day by day and dealing with the consequences no matter what they were. Then, in marches Stephanie McMahon and all he wants is her, and he worst part is he doesn't even know why. All of a sudden he decided that their game wouldn't be just a game anymore. He was going to make her fall in love with him because he was already falling in love with her. And every time he second guesses himself she flashes those bright blue eyes in his direction and any alternative becomes futile.

"I'm worried I'm gonna mess this up. Not you. That's all." she looks like she wants to say more but Hunter imagines she's having trouble finding the words, so he continues.

"I like what we have, I like it a lot."

Nodding, she smiles at him. Hesitant and insecure as she motions out the window, their limo has arrived. Hunter sighs as he grabs their bags and walks through the doorway, turning around for a moment to meet her unsure eyes.

"And I don't want to lose it. And I love you." he's down the hall before she has a chance to respond.

* * *

first off, thank you for all the reviews on both stories! some of my favorite writers being impressed by my writing is just...wow :D. i hope i can inspire you all to write more stories because reading your stuff inspires me to write. if anyone who wants to/plans on taking a shot at the same concept as in Shipbuilding, im looking forward to it.

even though the writing bug doesnt bite me too often, i'll try to be on here more often. I was overseas with family for the past few weeks so I havent had much time for anything and this chapter is short but i'll try to update more often. thanks again!

xoxo


End file.
